This invention relates generally to a spinning disk assembly, and more particularly, to a spinning disk assembly having a disk that includes a first and second region; each region is partially and selectively visible through, respectively, a window and a slot on an attached main view page.
Spinning disk assemblies are commonly known in the art for use as educational, leisure, and calculating devices, among other uses. Some of these prior art devices are described below. In general, spinning disk assemblies include a disk that is rotatably attached to a main sheet. The main sheet has windows that allow portions of the disk to be seen by a user while the remaining portions of the disk remain hidden by the main sheet.
As mentioned, there are many devices in the prior art that teach a spinning disk assembly. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,220 to Kaufman et al. discloses a psychological test device for measuring the intellectual ability of children. A child is required to identify a picture that is exposed in small increments by slowly moving it behind a narrow window. The device includes a rotatable circular disk interposed between front and back face plates. The front of the disk carries a plurality of pictorial elements. The back face of the disk carries corresponding identifying indicia. A narrow window in the front face plate overlies the path of rotary movement of the pictorial information. A cut-out in one edge of the face plates, coupled with finger notches in the exposed peripheral edge of the disk, permits easy rotation of the disk. A timing scale assists the examiner in regulating the exposure time of each pictorial element being tested.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,576 to Thorsheim et al. which discloses an educational book that allows for interaction between graphic information contained on reference elements. The reference elements are rotatably attached to a base leaf and a second set of graphic information contained on apertured leaves. The apertured leaves superimpose the base leaf and reference elements, such that the apertures are visually aligned with the reference elements. The second set of graphic information areas are juxtaposed with respect to the apertures of the leaves to be combined with the graphic information of the reference elements visible through the apertures. To maintain this alignment, the apertured leaves and base leaf are rotatably bound together at one end by a binding mechanism.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,097 to Leonard which discloses a chord inversion coordination aid. The device includes a plurality of dials of increasing diameter each of which represent a particular chord type. The dials also have a peripheral array of the scale tone names of the chord in its root and inverted positions arranged in sectors. By aligning various sectors of the discs, a given chord progression can be arranged according to the most easily played chord inversions. The dial may be centrally pivoted behind a cover sheet having a window therein to expose the dial sectors.
None of the above prior art references discloses a main sheet that includes a slot along with a window. Such a slot would allow a portion of a second region of the disk to be viewed whilexe2x80x94through the windowxe2x80x94a portion of a first region of the disk is viewed. In such a configuration, decorations on the portions could complement one another to enhance use for the viewer. Another problem with the prior art is that the devices often make use of a relatively large amount of material in order to carry out their function. There remains a need for a spinning disk assembly that allows a user to simultaneously view different portions of a disk.
It is thus a general object of the present invention to provide a new type of spinning disk device.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost spinning disk device.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a spinning disk device that allows a user to simultaneously view different regions of a disk.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a spinning disk device where the disk has regions that can be decorated to complement one another.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows for the selective viewing of portions of a rotatable disk.
Thus, according to one embodiment of the invention, a spinning disk assembly is provided with a support sheet having a window area, a center point and a slit region. The assembly also includes a disk having a center coupled to the center point of the support sheet, an outer circumference and a mid circumference, the mid circumference located between the center and the outer circumference. The area between the center and the mid circumference defines a window viewing band which corresponds to the window area of the support sheet, and the area between the mid circumference and the outer circumference defines a slit viewing band which corresponds to the slit region of said support sheet, so that when the center of the disk is coupled to the center point of the support sheet, part of the window viewing band is seen through the window of the support sheet and part of the slit viewing band is viewed through the slit region of the support sheet.
The above description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification, wherein like reference characteristics designate corresponding parts in the several views. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.